After Hours
by zephyrchild
Summary: What do Cosima and Delphine get up to after hours? Smut. Plot? What plot?
1. Chapter 1

"Where are we going?" She asks Delphine. They'd giggled and chatted their way back from dinner. Indian food at a favourite restaurant of Delphine's. They were currently climbing the stairs of an older apartment building where Delphine lived.

"Home. My home. You don't have to stay wherever Dr. Leekie put you up. You can stay with me, if you want to." Delphine responded.

She doesn't feel like being serious. Instead she teases, "Does this mean you're going to let me read your dissertation after all?"

"That would take you days Cosima." Delphine laughs in response.

Being back in Toronto, back in DYAD, and back in her apartment seemed to be very normal for Delphine. Cosima was still adjusting, she supposed since she'd signed their contract and began working at DYAD there was no reason to keep her from Delphine's apartment any longer. The key sticks slightly in the door as they enter the small apartment. They both stoop to remove their shoes. She glances around, it's small but serviceable. Decent sized kitchen for an apartment, solid wood dining table and chairs. A living room that was doubling as an office. One bedroom. She mused to herself. This was Delphine's home, and had been for some time by the looks of things.

"Ok, yeah I get it. Obvs. But I still want to read your actual thesis not the cliff notes version you gave me over dinner."

Delphine laughs, "I don't think we'll have time. We've got work to do in our lab."

"You mean on our lab - if you can call it that. And I'll make time." Cosima pulls her in, knowing that she's completely smitten. Probably worse than smitten.

"Alright, I'll find a copy... somewhere." Delphine looks towards the small section of her living room which is obviously being used as an office. Her desk was clean, perfectly organized. Papers litter half of her kitchen table and the room that is not taken up by her work belongings holds a futon couch, two large bookcases and a small television. A glass sliding door separates the living-room from the balcony.

"Not just yet." She glances meaningfully at Delphine's lips, the message clearly communicated.

Before even kissing her, Cosima reaches to Delphine's belt. Delphine lets out a laugh in response and allows her to remove it.

Delphine leans down to kiss her. Soft, passionate... perfect. Cosima sighs into her mouth pushing herself upwards, wrapping her arms around her. She's been planning for tonight though, she suddenly pushes Delphine backwards, it throws the taller woman off balance slightly and making her grip Cosima a bit tighter. She glances around, inspiration striking her when she catches sight of one of Delphine's chairs. Wooden. Solid.

She hears the sharp intake of breath as she guides Delphine down on the chair, "What are you doing?"  
Cosima giggled, "You'll see, just lean back." Delphine's never been this eager yet, but she wants to play for a while. She holds Delphine's belt in her free hand.

Delphine sits up somewhat alarmed, "What are you doing with that?" Her hazel eyes widen noticeably as she glances from Cosima's face to her thick leather belt clasped in her hand.

"Sit down. You'll see." Cosima teases. This game has one goal only. Get Delphine to beg to touch her. Work past whatever damage she caused with "it showed". If Delphine wouldn't touch her unprompted, follow whatever instincts she possesses on the subject - then this game might prompt it. Or at least get Delphine begging her to fuck her. That might be enough. She enjoys topping after all, especially with Delphine. The thought alone causes her to throb slightly. She's never wanted anyone this badly.

Delphine giggles despite herself, she looks nervous though. Cosima wants to reassure her but she'd rather start this game. She pushes Delphine gently back down onto the chair. Should do the trick, it's hard to keep herself from smirking slightly as she belts the taller woman's wrists together behind the backrest, looping the belt through its wooden slats. Not so tight as to cause any permanent damage, but tight enough to leave Delphine entirely to her mercy.

Delphine glances down acknowledging her restraints, "Oh good. For a second-" Cosima grins, "What you thought I was going to hit you with it or something?"

"For a second." Delphine's breathing more easily, though the nervous way she's looking at her suggests she's not entirely comfortable being tied up.

"Nah, just a little light bondage." She leans forward and plants a trail of wet kisses across Delphine's neck before pulling back.

"What now?" Delphine looks at her, conflicted emotions playing across her face.  
"I want you to tell me what you want." Cosima states plainly, "You say it- I'll do it. I don't want you just going along with whatever..."  
"But I like it," Delphine smiles, "Everything we do."

"Mmmm," This distraction isn't going to work, Cosima reassures herself, she takes a stance out of reach, "Ok Dr. Cormier. Be decisive. What do you want?" Cosima teases standing just out of reach.

Delphine hesitates a moment before asking, "Will you please untie me?"

Cosima stops, "Well not quite what I had in mind. But if you really want me to, I will. You know, we don't have to play this game. I just thought it would be fun." It comes out sounding like sorry, except it's not. Not really.  
Delphine sighs, tipping her chin up briefly, "Alright, kiss me then."

Permission granted, Cosima smiles to herself.

She leans over to kiss her, purposefully avoiding body contact. Not an easy game.  
She feels Delphine's tongue wordlessly asking entrance, she grants it instantly. Feels Delphine leaning forward, aiming for as much contact as possible.

Eventually she pulls back, feeling slightly drunk on Delphine, to catch her breath. She silently begs the universe to let her not have a coughing fit now. Now would be the absolute worst moment.

"Touche-moi." The words come out somewhere between a moan and a whisper. Delphine just looks at her, biting her lip.

Cosima raises one eyebrow, "Where?" She understands some French, and that's an easy one.

Delphine hesitates, her accent seems thicker somehow when she responds, "Just sit on my lap."

She flips herself around and sits on Delphine's lap facing away from her, "Like this?"

But Delphine's lips have found the back of her neck and she can feel herself coming undone before she murmurs, "Oh you're cheeky. Flip around."  
Cosima obeys, straddling Delphine leaning towards her, pressing their lips fervently together. She plays with one lip, grazing it lightly with her teeth, then switches to the other. Her hands seemed to have missed the memo about the game, she finds herself palming a breast with one hand while hanging on to the chair for balance with the other. She realizes there is a distinct possibility of butchering this sexy moment by falling off the chair onto the cold tile floor.

"Plus prôche." The words are mumbled into her mouth. But she understand them. Closer. She slides until her upper body is flush with Delphine's, her hands sliding under the tank that she's been wearing all day, touching skin, craving skin. And she's not the only one.

"Like this?" Cosima alternates gently stroking soft skin with letting her short nails graze along the skin of Delphine's lower back.

The voice that responds is the sexiest she's ever heard. "Non. Entre mes cuisses."  
Cosima hears the words but doesn't quite understand, until she feels Delphine spread her legs beneath her, she reaches down between them and outright gropes Delphine through her pants. She feels the heat of her arousal radiating from her centre, and suddenly she doesn't want to play anymore. She wants Delphine naked and open to her. Wants her arms around her as she works her to orgasm. She falters for a moment. Why is she doing this?

When Delphine's lips claim hers again, they are frenzied, desperate. She never wants this to end. She wants to tangle her fingers in those glorious curls but her current position requires she hang on to the chair for balance.  
When she breaks the kiss this time, Delphine takes a minute to assess the situation,. Her lips swollen from the kissing, panting to catch her breath, "Take off your dress."

She lifts the dress over her head and tosses it behind her. Delphine's lips reclaim hers, but only for a moment. She breaks away breathlessly, aware of how desperate she's feeling. "Fuck it." She curses under her breath and reaches back to unhook her bra, slipping it off and tossing it down to join her dress. Cosima stands and strips efficiently, shucking her tights off without fanfare. She clambers naked back on Delphine's lap. The balls of her feel just brushing the floor on either side of the chair. She hasn't been this undressed yet. Delphine doesn't look bothered though, only aroused. She's looking, that's certain. Cosima smirks, delighted with the reaction.

Delphine moves forward towards her, claiming her lips again. She digs her hands back under the fabric, trying fruitlessly to reach her breasts. She manages to unhook what feels like a rather lacy bra but cannot get her hands between the bra and Delphine's skin. It's not enough contact. Delphine squirms against her, this was supposed to be sexy, but it seemed to be turning into a lesson in frustration. Her own body doesn't hesitate to remind her how turned on she is.

"Why aren't you wearing a shirt with buttons?" Cosima groans under her breath, frustration building. Why on earth hadn't she thought to undress Delphine first? There was no way of getting that stupid black tank off her... her pants on the other hand. Cosima suddenly slips off Delphine's lap.  
"Cosima..." Delphine was nearly as bad as she was, "Where are you going?"

She reaches for fly of Delphine's dress pants, unbuttoning and zipping, moving her hands to slip the fabric off. Delphine firmly plants her feet on the floor, helpfully raising her hips. Still undressing her at this angle was difficult to do.  
Finally, she eased the black fabric off Delphine's feet and standing, throws the pants on the kitchen floor.

Kneeling down, she kisses along Delphine's now bare thigh inhaling deeply. She can't get enough of her. This was not part of the plan, but she can't resist anymore. She's been wanting this too long. She's dripping wet.  
She groans, "Ugh... you smell amazing." Cosima can't help herself, she has to nuzzle, get closer to taste. An unexpected interruption in their game. She drops to her knees in front of Delphine and slides her panties down her thighs and off her feet. She stares for a moment, damp curls and swollen sex beckoning to her.  
The second her mouth makes contact with Delphine's sex she can feel her straining against the belt. She meant to be a tease, she really did but she can't bring herself to care anymore. Slipping her hands underneath Delphine, she grabs hold of her ass and draws her impossibly closer.

Her tongue swirls and dives, as Delphine moans above her. She loses herself in low moans, in the feel and taste of her. She hums into her, delighting in this. She meets her eyes impishly but is nearly overwhelmed by the intensity in the hazel eyes staring back at her. So she concentrates elsewhere. Strong thighs trapping her as a foot caresses her back. She holds her steady as she works her, feels her arching and rolling her hips.

"Cosima..." She hears her named moaned from somewhere above her.

Delphine suddenly stills and shakes against her, so she rides out her climax. A sense of satisfaction breaks over her, some relief from her own arousal. But she doesn't stop, she doesn't want to stop. She doesn't want to think about clones or DYAD or whatever is going on in Delphine's mind. She wants to exist here, where everything is simple. If she just keeps making love to her she can pretend that they're normal. The tang of Delphine's arousal flooding her senses, the rock of her hips, her little cries. Nothing could ever be this good. She wonders absently if Delphine is crying again.

"Cosima..." Delphine's voice is breathless, "I want to hold you."

She leans back enough to undo the belt, the other woman slips from the chair and lands on her lap on the kitchen floor. A delicate hand reaches up to stroke her face, fingers graze over her lips. She sighs audibly looking at Delphine's gorgeous flushed face.

Delphine wraps shaky arms around her. Eyes wet with tears. She's being kissed again, and she can feel her heartbeat pounding against her skin. As she moves she feels how wet she is, she's dripping on to her thighs.

"How are you this wet?" Cosima mutters more to herself than to Delphine.

Delphine bites her lip, her eyes unfocused for a moment as if calculating something, "En pleine ovulation? Euh... Ovulating?"

And just like that she's giggling like mad clinging to a woman she's not sure she can trust. She just can't let her go though. She doesn't let herself think the words. She knows she's falling for her.

Oh she wants her again. Now. She guides the black tanks over her head and pulls the undone bra from her body. She takes note of the red marks on Delphine's arms.

"Oh I'm sorry. I should have waited to try something like that. Gotten proper restraints... are you ok?" And she wants to be worried, only Delphine is laughing at her.

"I'm... great." She cuddles herself in closer, "You don't have to wait for anything." She nuzzles Cosima's cheek as she shyly strokes her breast.

"Anything?" Cosima's mind spins, an idea forming that she should really push back down. But the image of burying her hand in Delphine won't go away. And it's too much too soon, and it's not the right time but she asks anyways. "Like fisting?"

"What?" 


	2. Chapter 2

"Well this is awkward." Cosima breathes into her shoulder. She's never seen Cosima look so tense. She was usually fluid movements and emphatic gestures.

Delphine pulls back for a moment, "What do you mean by fisting?" She can't bring herself to move off of Cosima, even if it involves cold tiles on her bare calves. She's not entirely sure what to make of this turn of events. Surely Cosima can't mean what she thinks she means. That cannot be a real thing. Is that even possible?

"You know, fisting. Putting your fist up inside someone." Cosima lets out a breath, pressing her forehead to her shoulder. Her lips linger along the freckled pale skin of Delphine's shoulder, making her shudder.

"So, basically, exactly what it sounds like." Delphine takes a moment to think this one over. Cosima's entire hand inside her? Is that what she is asking to do? Or does she want to be the one getting fisted? She glances down at Cosima's closest hand doubtfully.

Cosima looks uncomfortable, she begins to backtrack. "Yeah forget I said-"  
Delphine interrupts, "Okay."  
"Like okay - Cosima fist me? Or okay we can drop this subject and pretend you never said it?" Cosima looks so innocent, such an odd time to be thinking that.

"I do not think that it will work, but-" Delphine trails off. Cosima is an amazing lover - she knows that much. Her own curiosity may be getting the better of her but she might as well let her try.

Cosima grins and kisses her, it feels like seduction all over again.

Delphine stands up and offers a hand to Cosima to help her to her feet. She walks to her bedroom on the far end of the apartment, and opens the door. She sits down on the edge of her bed. She expects Cosima to follow her, instead she sits here exposed. All she hears is rummaging in her cupboards.  
"Cosima what are you doing?" She calls just as Cosima enters her bedroom, a small dish of what looks like melting coconut oil in her hand. She places it on the beside table and glances around her room. Delphine follows her eyes, her deep blue bedspread, her white sheets, her end tables and functional closet.

"Coconut oil? Is that my good stuff?"

She laughs, "Yes. We might be needing it." Cosima clambers on top of her pushing her down, straddling her with her hips. She can feel Cosima's sex, wet and hot against her belly. She shouldn't be hesitant, she shouldn't deny her anything. Not if she's sick. Not if...

Her thoughts are derailed by a low voice in her ear, "Just relax."

"I have lube... somewhere." She mumbles against Cosima's insistent lips.

"Shh. We're just going to take our time? Ok?" Cosima shushes her, before dropping her head to her breasts. She stares at Cosima, watching as she takes a nipple into her mouth then releases it, grazing it with her teeth. She yelps despite herself and then meets those eyes. Cosima knows exactly what she's doing to her, moving over her gracefully, fluidly. It was Cosima's mind that first drew her in, brilliant and burning. But the smaller woman seemed made for sex, especially in moments like these. She makes her ache for her again, long to be filled before fingers slip into her easily. Two and then three. She arches and pushes her pelvis against them, riding skilled fingers. Isn't this enough? She could certainly come from this. Dreadlocks falling down Cosima's shoulders as she writhes with her, entices her to take just a little bit more.

"That's it, don't think about it." She murmurs into her ear, "Just let it happen."

Letting it happen is the last thing she feels like doing. She feels herself tense around the fingers already buried deep inside her.  
She feels Cosima withdraw slowly, closing her eyes, "Okay. Do you want to do something else instead?"

She shakes her head, "No. Try again."

"Try getting on top." Cosima suggests, they adjust position wordlessly. Cosima sitting against the headboad looking far calmer than she has any right to. She slides up to her, dropping her head to kiss her. She sees Cosima lean over to the small bowl of now melted coconut oil. Silently coating her already slick hand before reaching back between them.

She goes with it, closing her eyes, rolling her hips and letting the sensation of being filled be enough. She doesn't think this time - just lets herself feel the lips on her skin, on her collar bone as Cosima enters her gradually, haltingly. Lips pressing lazily together as her fingers tenderly find their way back in.

She lets out a whimper at the next movement.

"You okay?"

"Yes." She moans throatily, is that four fingers? She looks down to check. She already feels amazingly full.

"That's four." Cosima smiles, "And we're not done yet."  
She closes her eyes, but she feels all of it. Hears words that sound like endearments from sweet lips as she tucks her thumb inside and rotates in.

But this. Nothing has ever felt like this. She feels herself stretching more than she ever thought possible. This... fullness was unlike anything else. She's stretched tight around Cosima's fist, this it what it is to be utterly filled. It's not what she expected. It's slow and and gentle. Cosima moving languidly, as she delicately twists deep inside her.

A wordless cry emerges from her lips, like a sob. She clings to Cosima's shoulders, forces their lips together firmly. There's not pain exactly, but an aching soreness that sets in deeply. She can't bring herself to care, not when it feels like this. So all-consuming, so perfect. She's been supporting her weight on her knees but they begin to falter within minutes. A strong arm grabs her around the waist, holding her up.  
Cosima works her leisurely until she shatters in her arms. If she was crying before she's outright sobbing now. Tears falling onto Cosima's upturned face. She's watching her.  
The withdraw of Cosima's hand is as gentle as it's entry, bit by bit until she's empty again. They curl together as she tries to catch her breath, Cosima planting kisses on her sweaty forehead.  
"Incroyable." She pants, "Incredible. "

"Yeah. Ditto." Cosima whispers as she runs her fingers through curly hair.

Afterwards she lays holding her for what seems like forever. A few days ago she had never been with a woman. And now... perhaps it was true. Perhaps she'd become a craven addict for Cosima. Or a lovesick fool. Nevertheless, she's satisfied, sore and fairly certain that her legs would not support her if she were to attempt to stand up. She finds herself tangling her fingers with Cosima's, staring at her still damp hand.

"Cosima?"

"Yeah?" Cosima pauses, in her gentle stroking of her back.

"Do you," She pauses to wet her lips, "Do you want ... anything?"

"You up for it?" Cosima propped her head up on her hand, hovering above her once again.

"I can be." Whatever tiredness was slipping over dissipates when Cosima slides back on top of her, their sweat slick skin gliding easily. Where does she get this stamina? Has she caught it from Cosima? Or has it always been a part of her?

She drops her head to Cosima's breast tentatively, hears her hiss as her mouth lays claim to a dusky nipple. She watches Cosima's reaction - she can do this, she tells herself. She plays with the hardening bud with tongue and teeth. Cosima is rocking her hips - she must be doing something right. Relief breaks over her and she continues her efforts. She palms Cosima's other breast in her hand, mimicking what Cosima had done to her. She's had a decent amount of sex, of varying degrees of satisfying, but this - this is different. This is Cosima...scientific wonder of the world. And that mind of hers.. she brings her attention back to the task at hand.

Cosima groans, but it sounds like frustration.  
She breaks away and up looks at her, "What is it? What should I do?" Nervousness, she pushes it back down. This is new, but she will learn. And Delphine Cormier has always enjoyed learning.

"Just... reach down and touch me. I'm aching for you." There's a desperate edge in her voice now. Oh she should have known. She doesn't want to disappoint her again.

Cosima's straddling her, leaning over her and kissing her as she snakes her hand between their bodies. Her fingers slip down, liquid heat awaiting her at the apex of Cosima's thighs. She glides her fingers lightly through swollen flesh and damp curls. Nothing else has been like this.  
She strokes her softly, "Cosima?" She's seeking... guidance?

Cosima coaxes gently, "Slip into me." Delphine obeys, sliding in. "Ohh." She sighs at the feel of her, warm and wrapped around her fingers. She claims Cosima's mouth as well, moving with her.

Cosima's hips began to move against her, over her. The noises she is making make her throb in response. She catches the rhythm, rides it with her. Sliding and pleasuring. The heel of her hand making contact as they grind and slide.

"That's it. Like that." Cosima groans, moving more desperately against her. Confidence rising she begins to lead the rhythm. Her hand cramps slightly, she ignores it. Nothing matters but this.

She watches her, how can she not? Cosima flushed. Sweaty. Moving. Gorgeous. She want to watch her come undone. Wants to hear her cry out. Wants to be the cause of her pleasure.  
The feeling of Cosima clenching around her fingers delights her, "You feel so tight." She murmurs into her ear.

"That's because I'm going to come for you." Cosima purrs into her ear, "Do you want that?"

"Yes!" The words come out of her mouth as a cry, a sob.

Her sob is stifled by Cosima's lips as they crash back into hers. She watches her shake, hears her low wordless cries and finally as she stills above her. She feels her pulse, smells the musky sweetness of their sex. The whole room seems to smell of it. She's been consumed by this. By her.

Tomorrow they'll find a copy of her dissertation. Work on their lab. Deal with the cloning subjects and the science and the illness. Tonight, she belongs to Cosima the woman.

"Je suis la tienne." She croons softly to a dazed Cosima, stroking her face as she falls asleep. Mon amour, she thinks depsite herself.

She doesn't understand, and it's too early to say those words. Trust will need to be rebuilt. She doesn't dare whisper them. Je t'aime. She thinks, peppering Cosima's shoulders with kisses. Je t'aime. She'll find a way to show her. 


End file.
